dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mab
Mab, also known Queen of Sands, is a major character and the antagonist of the ninth Dark Parables game, Queen of Sands, as well as the protagonist of its bonus game, The Seven Ravens. The most powerful of the Sandmen, Mab's long imprisonment by Hubert de Montafleur corrupted her and lead to her desire for revenge on Montafleur. Mab is based on Queen Mab from the Shakespearean play Romeo and Juliet, and the mythological figure of the Sandman. She is also based on the fairy who cursed the prince from Beauty and the Beast and the daughter from The Seven Ravens. Appearance and Personality Mab is a pretty woman with floor-length silver (originally dark blonde) hair which is worn in one long braid, pale violet eyes and a pale complexion. She wears a dark purple dress with gold trimming and asymmetrical sleeves and has long sharp fingernails painted a dark purple color. In her Old Woman form, Mab has a heavily wrinkled face and wears a hooded purple dress with her long hair wrapped around herself. Mab was once a kind Sandman but after Hubert de Montafleur imprisoned her in a bottle, her rage and desire for revenge turned her evil. History Mab was born the only daughter of the woodsman Ronan and the only sister of the Raven Brothers. When she was young, her father sent her to live with her uncle in the city. Although Mab's uncle was kind and treated her like his own daughter, Mab often wondered why her father had sent her away; when she asked her uncle, he would only shake his head. In time, Mab's memories of her former life began to fade and her mind became clouded. Years later, Mab began having nightmares involving crow feathers and evil laughter. When she told her uncle, he showed her a crumpled letter in which her father instructed that if she began having these bad dreams she was to return home at once. In spite of her uncle's plea to stay, Mab packed her few belongings and sent off. When Mab arrived at her childhood home, it was to find the place empty and a mysterious raven stalking her. Searching the house and remembering happier times with her brothers, she eventually made her way to the backyard. There she found the mysterious raven, who revealed himself to be Corbin, the eldest of her seven brothers. While she had been gone, her brothers had run afoul of an Evil Witch, who had turned them all into ravens. Their father had set off for the forest to plead for help from the fairies, but he had not returned. Determined to find her father, Mab journeyed to the Fairy Grove where she encountered a pretty but rather a grumpy fairy. The fairy confirmed Corbin's story and offered, in exchange for finding her lucky coin, to tell Mab which way Ronan had gone. After returning the fairy's coin, Mab was given directions and an ominous warning to be careful. Mab eventually came to the Deep Forest where, to her sorrow, she found her father's skeleton. She also found her misgivings about the fairy were correct; she was really the Evil Witch in disguise! The Evil Witch crackled with glee that Mab was so easy to deceive and cursed the girl to suffer the same fate as her brothers. Now in danger of becoming a raven herself, Mab consulted her father's notes and learned that the fairies had told Ronan the Sandmen knew the cure for the Ravensbane Curse. After summoning the Old Sandman in the Temple Ruins, Mab was told to gather the necessary ingredients for the ritual and to bring her seven brothers to the Sandmen Village. The Old Sandman also warned that every cure came with a price but Mab only cared to save her brothers and would pay the price whatever it was. With Mab's help, the Old Sandman was able to turn Mab's brothers back into humans, but the cost for this was indeed high: he would not be able to save Mab from her own curse. Fortunately, the Old Sandman had pleaded to the Moon Goddess and she declared that Mab would become a Keeper of Dreams. As the Moon Goddess embraced her, all of Mab's sorrows melted away and her soul burned with passion. Mab found new purpose as a Keeper of Dreams and in time she would become known as the purest and most powerful of them all. Thus, when the Moon Goddess descended to Earth for the Time of Purity, she declared that Mab would be the new leader of the Sandmen. Mab would now carry the title of 'Queen of Sands'. For many years, Mab continued her work diligently but an encounter in an ancient garden near the town of Montafleur would change her life forever. While wandering amongst the beautiful flowers, Mab was approached by a perfume maker named Hubert who offered her his most treasured perfume. What Mab did not know, however, was that Hubert had planned to take her Sandman sand to make himself rich. When Mab refused to give Hubert what he wanted, he tricked her into a perfume bottle and stole her hourglass before sealing the bottle with a magic rune. Now trapped within the bottle, Mab could do nothing as her life essence was drained with every new perfume Hubert made. As the years of solitary confinement went on, Mab's mind became corrupted with evil and she vowed to have her revenge. When Hubert eventually died, his son Eric unwittingly opened the bottle imprisoning Mab. Free at last, Mab turned Eric into a beast resembling the Montafleur lion and unleashed a mist on the town that turned people into nightmare creatures. However, her powers were limited as Hubert had removed the two prisms from her hourglass, so she waited until the Fairytale Detective appeared in Montafleur to use her to find the prisms. Under the disguise of a kind old woman, Mab was able to trick the Detective into showing her the first prism location (the perfume factory lab) despite Eric's best efforts to stop her. With one prism found, Mab gleefully summoned her "nightmare champion" and set him to work destroying Montafleur. Although the Detective found the second prism first, Mab stole it back and completed her hourglass, declaring vengeance to be hers. It was at the top of the Montafleur Clock Tower that Mab was finally defeated. As the Queen of Sands prepared to destroy the world, the Detective used the newly-forged Moon Amulet to purify her. Mab was aghast at the sufferings and horrors she had caused but expressed relief to the Detective that thanks to her everything would be restored. Powers and Abilities * Dream spells: 'As a Keeper of Dreams, Mab can use golden sand to bring dreams to mortals. * 'Corruption: 'With her dark purple sand, Mab can twist anything it touches into a living nightmare, including people, animals, and inanimate objects. * 'Purification: 'Mab's golden sand can undo the effects of the dark sand and return nightmare creatures to their original forms. * '''Magic: '''The Queen of Sands could cast curses, levitate, teleport and change someone into a fearsome lion-like beast. The strength of her magic depends on the power of her hourglass. * 'Shapeshifting: Mab can change her form into an old woman. Relationships * Ronan (father, deceased) * The Raven Boys (brothers, fates unknown) * Moon Goddess (patron goddess) * Hubert de Montafleur (captor, deceased) * Evil Witch (enemy, unknown) * Eric de Montafleur (cursed victim) * Old Sandman (acquaintance and mentor) * Nightmares (creations) * Unnamed Uncle Relevant Parables The Sleepless Child (from Queen of Sands) One day, the head of an orphanage found a little girl crying on the doorstep. She never spoke, but tears flowed endlessly down her face. Every night she couldn't sleep and wailed at terrors only she could see. Fearing the other children's safety, the headmaster took her deep into the forest. He left her in a fairy circle, pleading for the fairies to help her. The forest fairies, intrigued by her plight, examined the girl, but could not cure her. As the full moon rose, the fairies begged the Moon Goddess to ease her pain. The Goddess sent one of her Keepers. At her touch, the girl fell into a deep sleep. When the Keeper brought the child to the Goddess, she saw the girl could never be cured, so she kissed her forehead and the girl transformed, becoming a Keeper of Dreams. The Perfect Scent (from Queen of Sands) Once upon a time, there lived a man named Hubert. Hubert was kind, modest, and loved by the people of his small town. Hubert was a perfume maker by trade. The most beautiful smells wafted from his home, but he vowed to create the perfect perfume that would please any nose. While searching for a rare flower, he stumbled upon an ancient garden, full of wondrous plants he had never seen before. Within the garden stood a beautiful woman, who outshined everything around him. Hubert gave her his most treasured perfume. But when Hubert saw the pouch of sand at her waist, he realized she was a Sandman. He realized her sand was the ingredient he was searching for. He fought with himself, but greed won out. He tricked Mab inside a perfume bottle and sealed it. With her dream sand powering his perfumes, everyone bought them. Hubert settled next to the ancient garden and built an entire city with his wealth. The people admired him and adored his wondrous perfumes. And so, the people lived in peace, until the day that Hubert passed away. But that is another story. The Queen of Sands (from Queen of Sands) When the nightmare of the year of the Raven ended, the Moon Goddess gathered her children, to mourn the fall of the Keeper. The Goddess vowed to protect the rest from corruption. She gathered the Keepers and chose the wisest of them to become her champion. She imbued him with her powers, anointing him as King of the Keepers. Time is an ever-flowing river, and its waters bring change. As the centuries passed, humanity soared on the wings of progress and innovation. As humanity changed, so did their dreams. The Goddess understood that change begets change, so she knew the Keepers must also adapt. In the year of the Silver Moon, the Goddess descended to Earth for the Time of Purity. The Goddess gathered the Keepers once more and declared they would have a new leader: the purest among the Keepers, who was both powerful and well-remembered for her own humanity. Thus, the Goddess anointed Mab as the Queen of Sands. Wooden Board Tale (story from Queen of Sands) Once upon a time, there was an honest man who provided for his family, never shunning a hard day's work. There was also a young woman lost in the forest. Nightmares prevented her from sleeping, so she searched day and night for a cure to her insomnia. These two lives are intertwined by fate. The man covered the woman's magical powers, but she refused to help him. Outraged, the man tricked her into a magical bottle, siphoning her powers to make the perfect scent. The magical runes kept her sealed inside. No one heard her cries for help. For many years, she was utterly alone. One person's dream became another one's nightmare. With each perfume sold, the man's wealth grew and grew. Never again would he feel sweat on his brow. Her life essence was slowly drained away into each bottle of perfume. She fought until her hope bled dry. Gold can't ease guilt or buy revenge. In his final days, the man constructed a device that could restore her, but he passed away before he could even test it. Can a person truly forgive and forget? Trivia * The name Mab is Irish for "happiness". Quotes Quotes by Mab * "I've been imprisoned for years, trapped in a nightmare, shackled by one man's greed. But now, I'll have my revenge!" * "At last! Ahahahahahahahaha" * "You're too late, mortals! The prism is mine!" * "Rise, my nightmare champion!" * "You can't hide from me!" * "Now that my hourglass is complete, vengeance is mine!" * "How nice that you've gathered together for me. Now face the Queen of Sands' wrath!" * "What have I done? All of this suffering ... These horrors!" * "As the Baron drained my essence, an evil corruption devoured my mind." * "Thanks to you, everything shall be restored!" Quotes about Mab * "The Baron built this town from Mab's suffering, but that doesn't give her the right to destory it." - Brianne * "Mab will turn every living thing into a nightmare if we don't stop her!" - Fairytale Detective * "Mab summoned that golem with just one prism. I'd hate to find out what she'll do with two ..." - Fairytale Detective * "She's been suffering for so long that she's forgotten her true self." - Fairytale Detective Galleries Character= Lighting_a_match.jpg|Striking a match Mab_prepares_to_fire_bow.jpg|Preparing to fire an arrow at an enchanted web mab-hourglass-intro.jpg|Holding our Hourglass mab-first-look.jpg|Appearing before the Fairytale Detective mab-glowing-eyes.jpg|Eyes glowing mab-summons-nightmare.jpg|Mab summons a Nightmare old-woman-first-look.jpg|Mab disguised as an old woman Old-woman-gold-sand.jpg|The Old Woman's Golden Sand pushy-old-woman.jpg|The Old Woman Pushes Us old-woman-close-up.jpg|The Old Woman in the Potion Shop old-woman-lab.jpg|The Old Woman in the Potion Lab old-woman-evil-grin.jpg|The Old Woman's Evil Grin Old-woman-mwahaha.jpg|"Mwahahaha!" mab-mwahaha.jpg|The Old Woman Becomes Mab Mab-evil-grin.jpg|Mab's Evil Grin mab-in-potion-factory.jpg|Mab in the Potion Factory Mab-gets-first-prism.jpg|Mab Gets the First Prism mab-with-hourglass.jpg|Mab and Her Hourglass Eric-attacks-mab-full.jpg|Eric Attacks Mab mab-smacks-the-crap-outta-us.jpg|Mab Attacks Us mab-completes-hourglass.jpg|Mab Completes Her Hourglass Big-showdown-on-roof.jpg|Big Showdown on the Roof mab-purifying.jpg|Mab Being Purified Mab-purified.jpg|Mab Restored to Herself |-|Concept art= Mab concept art1.jpg|Mab concept art #1 Mab concept art3.jpg|Mab concept art #2 Mab concept art2.jpg|Mab concept art #3 |-|Depictions= Qos-popup04.jpg|Mab depicted in Ruth's notes, Queen of Sands 7r-intro2.jpg|Young Mab, The Seven Ravens 7r-intro3.jpg|Mab reads a letter, The Seven Ravens 7r-intro4.jpg|Mab went to search her family, The Seven Ravens 7r-ending5.jpg|Mab becomes a Keeper, The Seven Ravens 7r-ending4.jpg|Mab is hugged by the Moon Goddess, The Seven Ravens |-|Locations= 7r-cottage.jpg Backyard.jpg 7rCottage.jpg |-|Game Promos= Mcf-dp-upsell.jpg|Dark Parables Upsell Image Qos-eipix-banner.jpg|Eipix Banner Qos-abso-banner.jpg|Absolutist Banner dark-parables-queen-of-sands_feature.jpg|Mab in Standard Edition Icon 11412225 10153456418308729 2920296763395628299 o.jpg Dp09-fb-cover.png DP09-eipix-banner.jpg Dp9-ad-mobile.jpg |-|Other images= DP wallpaper08 1920x1080.jpg|Mab Wallpaper from The Little Mermaid DP9 wallpaper02 1920x1080.jpg|Evil Witch and Mab Wallpaper mab-diffgem.jpg|Mab Difficulty Gem DP9 Beta Screen.png|Mab featured in the beta screen Parable-goddessgift.jpg|Mab featured in "The Goddess' Gift" Parable image Parable-perfectscent.jpg|Mab featured in "The Perfect Scent" Parable image Parable-queensands.jpg|Mab featured in "The Queen of Sands" Parable image Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Bestiary Category:Queens Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens